Field of Invention
The current invention relates to an apparatus and method for a truck tailgate lift apparatus.
Prior Art
The prior art includes various hydraulic, pneumatic, and motor-driven lift devices. U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,649 to Hostetler describes A hydraulically actuated lift unit wherein a vertical hydraulic cylinder is mounted for guided vertical movement relative to fixed supporting structure, the piston rod associated with the cylinder extending downwardly there from and resting upon the support structure. Means is provided for guiding vertical movement of an elongated lift column, the latter having horizontally extending load carrying means at its lower end. A pulley is mounted on the exterior of the cylinder for rotation about a horizontal axis, and a cable is entrained over the pulley and has depending ends secured to the column and the fixed supporting structure whereby vertical movement of the column is twice that of the cylinder. The relatively fixed piston rod has a passageway there through whereby hydraulic fluid can be introduced into the cylinder to force upward movement of the latter. A pair of such units can be mounted on a truck bed with the load carrying means being common to both units and pivotally mounted thereon to serve as an end gate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,842 to Morton describes a tailgate apparatus for a pick-up truck comprising a frame assembly adapted to be mounted around the preexisting bumper of a vehicle after removal of the conventional tail gate. The assembly does not require removal of the truck bumper and maintains the visibility of the license plate. Lifting and raising of the tail gate is provided by spool wound flexible straps on each side powered by a geared motor. A drive shaft under the platform interconnecting the side housings is driven by the motor rotating a first spool in one of the housings so that the spools rotate together. The apparatus is light weight and reliable in operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,895 to Croswell describes a lifting attachment is disclosed for use in conjunction with a trailer hitch mounted to a vehicle. The lifting attachment includes a support assembly which is detachably connected to the trailer hitch and this support assembly includes a vertically extending support beam. The attachment includes a platform having a generally planar top and an elongated arm having one end pivotally connected to the platform and a second end pivotally connected to the support beam. A hydraulic piston and cylinder assembly is pivotally connected between the support beam and an intermediate point on the arm so that extension and retraction of the piston within the cylinder selectively raises and lowers the platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,893,203 to Anderson describes a liftgate/tailgate assembly for a vehicle having a chassis and a cargo area, such cargo area comprising a bed and one or more vertical sidewalls mounted to the vehicle chassis, such liftgate/tailgate assembly comprising a tailgate which, when rotated into an open tailgate position, forms a liftgate/tailgate platform to support a load to be lifted, and one or more linkage assemblies pivotably mounted to the tailgate which permit the liftgate/tailgate platform to be translated both vertically and horizontally relative to the cargo area of the vehicle, while permitting rear impact protection to be mounted on the vehicle and method for lifting a load into a vehicle cargo area.